1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to in-line skating, roller-skating and ice-skating. Specifically, this invention concerns a means of displaying and protecting the graphics on the chassis of in-line skates, roller-skates and ice-skates, a method of preventing wear to such chassis graphics which is induced by contact with abrasive surfaces, and providing the ability to change the graphics of an in-line skate, roller-skate and ice-skate chassis.
2. Description of the Related Art
In-line skating, roller-skating and ice-skating are a forms of recreation practiced for more then two hundred years in various areas of the world. In recent times, it has evolved into a multi-faceted activity. Included among such activities are speed skating, dance, hockey, cross training, freestyle, so-called “Aggressive” skating and many more. Aggressive skating comprises of a number of stunts, including but not limiting, curb and handrail “grinding” (sliding), stair riding, ramp skating, jumping, and “stalling” (coming to an abrupt stop). Many of these activities significantly and rapidly degrade the quality of the in-line skating, roller-skating and ice-skating equipment.
As a result of the many hazards, the incorporation of graphics to the in-line skate, roller-skate and ice-skate chassis has been limited. The present approaches have been to apply graphics with either a decal or by screen-printing directly onto the chassis. These techniques insure that chassis graphics are subject to the same types of damage as the chassis itself. Also, these methods do not allow for replacing or updating the graphics of your chassis.